


Fun in the Origin Cave

by WeAreBigGay



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreBigGay/pseuds/WeAreBigGay
Summary: I had to repost. Glitch in the system.





	Fun in the Origin Cave

The huge door opened with a screeching noise as rock scraped against rock. Steven flinched at the noise, to which Wallace responded with, “For all those Metal Sounds you use in battle, you sure hate it.” He said in a tone that meant one thing. Wallace was horny as fuck. _Well shit._ He thought to himself. The Sootopolis gym leader walked seductively towards a nice, flat ledge in the rock. He pulled himself up onto it with the grace of his Milotic and sat in a _very sexy pose._ Steven approached, and Wallace grabbed his collar. “You won’t be needing this.” He undid the buttons on Steven’s coat, then his shirt. The water type expert threw the clothes to the side, undoing his own. He threw his hat to the side in the sexiest way possible. He advanced onto Steven. One hand on his chest, the other on his ass. Wallace leaned in to give Steven a very sexy lick on the cheek, but The Champion caught him, and they had a heavy makeout session. Steven couldn’t help but make those delighted noises. It was pure bliss until the scraping of rock caught their attention.  
“This is the Origin Cave, Dad.” A young voice chirped from just around the corner. “It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it-“ May stopped abruptly when she turned the corner, Norman following behind her.  
About three minutes of them all staring at each other passed until Norman spoke up. “At least you weren’t as far into it as the last time.”


End file.
